leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Synthesis (move)
Synthesis (Japanese: こうごうせい Photosynthesis) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generation II Synthesis restores the user's current based on the weather and time of day. In morning and night, during no weather it restores ¼ total HP, during harsh sunlight it restores ½ total HP, and during other weather it restores ⅛ total HP. Except in link battles, the move restores twice as much HP during the daytime. Generation III onwards Synthesis restores the user's current HP based on the weather in the battle. During no weather it restores ½ total HP, during harsh sunlight it restores ⅔ total HP, and during other weather it restores ¼ total HP. Synthesis can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give an extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Grassium Z into Z-Synthesis, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Allows HP to be restored by the sunlight. In battle, half the user's max HP is restored.}} |Restores HP (varies by time).}} |Restores HP. The amount varies with the weather.}} |Restores the user's HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather.}} |The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. }} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 5 |5|4|4|4|4}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 4|1, 4|1, 4|1, 4}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 4|1, 4|1, 4|1, 4}} 28 |28|28}} 50 |50}} 33 |33|33}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV Generation V - }} - }} - }} By Generation II Generation V }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Synthesis restores the user's current based on the weather in the battle. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Sunny weather restores 100 HP, clear weather restores 50 HP, and other conditions restore 25 HP. In Gates to Infinity, Synthesis restores 50% of max HP in clear weather, 75% in Sunny weather, and 25% in Rain, Hail, or Sandstorm. In Super Mystery Dungeon, it restores 40% in clear weather, 75% in Sunny weather, and 25% in Rain, Hail, or Sandstorm. Description |Restores the user's HP. The amount of HP regained depends on the weather.}} |Restores the user's HP. The HP amount regained depends on the weather.}} | }} |It restores your HP by half of your max HP. During a Sunny condition, it restores your HP even more. During a Rain, Hail, or Sandstorm condition, the amount regained goes down.}} |It restores your HP. If it's sunny or in harsh sunlight, it restores your HP even more. During rain, heavy rain, hail, or a sandstorm, the amount regained goes down.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=光合作用 |zh_cmn=光合作用 光學合成 |nl=Synthese |fr=Synthèse |de=Synthese |el=Φωτοσύνθεση |hu=Szintézis |id=Fotosintesis Sintesis |it=Sintesi |ko=광합성 Gwanghapseong |pl=Synteza |pt=Síntese |sr=Fotosinteza |es=Síntesis |ro=Sinteza |vi=Quang Hợp }} Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately de:Synthese es:Síntesis fr:Synthèse it:Sintesi ja:こうごうせい zh:光合作用（招式）